Petite, Peculiar, and Unique
by prosecutedifcontacted
Summary: I kinda went off track with this one. Naru is described by the title for what she does, stated in the story. The next and last chapter will be posted with the reasons clearly stated. Fem Naru x Sasuke


Yes, I have uploaded two stories on Wednesday and one yesterday on Thursday, but I have been feeling inspired due to a nice break. I hope you enjoy!  
(Disclaimer: Choclate1203 does not own Naruto.)

She was a petite child. She would walk down the streets, and prefer enjoying the peaceful and quiet sounds of nature. Her temper would depend on what type of day it was and the events. She had golden hair and an outfit style that matched her aura; Unique.  
Through the streets of the town, she knew all vendors and once a week buys from all. Her fair complexion would shine in the sun's gentle light that shed on numerous occasions. She would answer questions in valor and with a teacher's voice. When she was bored she would skim through her dictionary that was a gift from her late mother. Her mother, Kushina, was normal in every way as she fit in with the stereotypes that grew in the village.

Naru, the girl, would use every chance she got to read. In fact, all she did, in the public's opinion, was read, read, read. When she thought she was good enough as a 10-year-old, she would write, write, write. When she would finish, she would lock her writings in a safe that rested underneath her bed. When that safe had gotten full, she decided to get new ones. Her birthday was October 10, the day of the festival that celebrated the sealing of the Kyuubi inside of her. Every year the same exact thing happened, her friends would force her to go, she would by an orange petal yukata, and sit on a bench farthest away from the festivities. She would then wander off into the green wonderland, also identified as the forest, and she would find an orange fox that only came out during that time. During her 12th birthday and festival, she decided to take the kind fox with her, she was fond of it and let the fox she named, Kitsune, sleep on her bed. Others ridiculed her for doing so but she ignored all of their stupid laughter and wrongful accusations.

Her favorite time of the month was when the full moon was out, she would let Kitsune out and hear her howls to the silver rock. People would ridicule her and accuse her of howling. She would look at them with a sad look that could break a heart and walk away with her head drooping. She always read in the comfort of her own home or in the nature surrounded by the soft calls and hums. She did this because the library, contrary to the purpose, was always noisy. Though the librarians did favor her for the times she did come in, mostly to borrow a book, she didn't like to stay there for too long.

When at her house, she would read under the light of her book lamp on her wooden desk. She would sit on a chair with orange pads and iron legs. Her habits included: reading, writing, and cooking. She would barely speak words to anyone except the people she cared for the most. Her best friend Sakura was the best, she was like a sister to Naru. Her sensei Kakashi would come in and brush her long hair and sometimes would do it for her while describing, her tales of his ninja missions. Iruke was her old sensei and caretaker, for the most part, he would always take her out for ramen on occasions. -  
[April 06, 1999] Naru's POV -  
Today's a sunny day, with the sun shining down brightly on Konoha. Today I feel like staying inside due to water wars of others I have to endure while walking around the village to reach the forest. My books have to stay dry as I have borrowed them from the library. I get up from my chair, stretch my arms, and head out with my writing pad and pen. I place my items into a waterproof case and continue to walk to my peaceful destination. The deep forest for me is a place of serenity and relaxation for me that helps to stay calm and soothe me. I continue walking until I reach my destination. As I walk over to my writing spot I've come to notice that it has already been occupied. By whom? Sasuke Uchiha of course. Taking in a sharp intake of air I waltz over their and lean down to his sitting level. Now on my knees, I look him in the eyes, he doesn't notice due to hair covering his closed eyes. I gently move the hair to the side and watch as he stirs from what appears to be sleep. He looks tiredly at me as I look him dead in his one stone gray eye and his one with his sharingan. "Excuse me, Sasuke. But, this is my spot so can you please move over. I don't mean for this to come off as rude but could you..." He cut me off in the middle of my sentence as he whispered, "Che. Dobe, why don't we share?" I looked at him weirdly but nodded slightly and sat next to him, our shoulders together. I start to write. (I present you with a story inside of a story. *Whispers* Inside of a story.)

'Layla Cress was an average girl to the eye of publicity. She wasn't though. Behind the eyes of everyone, she was genius. In her home, she lived alone. Conducting different experiments, one that hadn't been done before, that came up with intriguing results. She would wear a small grin every time she did something right. Living alone wasn't hard at the least, but it did sometimes mystify the people next to her. She was sixteen, so where were her parents? How did she survive? Is she okay, to deal with the grief? Truth was, she enjoyed being a social outcast, an introvert. She loved not being like girls her age, who were narcissists or the neighbors next to her who were sociopaths. She liked being true to herself and having no one in her way. One day she found someone like herself and they became friends, love soon bloomed and Layla started to write to cure her nerves. The boy's name of Kian started to notice weird behavior coming from her as she sometimes would cancel their meetings. One day he decided to go to her house when she canceled another one of their meetings. Looking through her window he expected to see another guy but, was wrong. The girl's lights were all off except for the dim one of her desk lamp. She wrote with her glasses on the desk and her black hair in a high, neat ponytail tied with a bright red ribbon. She wore a baby blue cardigan over a white shirt and blue-jeans. Layla wore a concentrated expression as she moved her pen quite violently as words filled the white page. After what seemed like an eternity, she placed down her pen to stretch. Loading the pen with another refill she continued writing about her own character.'

I had been writing for at least an hour when I heard a soft snore. It was coming from a peacefully asleep Sasuke. He had a bit of drool coming from his mouth. I placed my book down quietly and crawled over in front of Sasuke and wiped the drool off of him. He stirred a bit again but then went back to sleeping soundly. I sighed and tried to go back to my writing spot. Keyword: TRIED. He grabbed my torso and wouldn't let go even with me struggling and turning within his grasp. I decided to stop moving and grabbed my pen and paper and went back to writing.  
-Time Skip-  
Writing a solid 'The End' with cursive words and a curled d. (That sounds like a great title: Cursive words and a curled d.) I placed my writing materials down in the grass and let the two items soak in next to me. Smiling at the work I had just produced and completed, I turn around, kiss Sasuke on the cheek, and lay my head against his chest letting my heavy eyelids flutter to a close, leaving myself to drift off to dreamland. My final image a sky filled with the sunset painted with beautiful colors.  
-Another Time Skip-  
Midnight blue and yellow stars (again another great story title: Midnight Blue and Yellow Stars) are all I see as I peek one eye open feeling Sasuke's warmth behind me, I stifle a yawn as it would seem to be common courtesy. The sky, I believe, is truly beautiful. I remember Jiraiya-san once telling me, "The most important people, when they die they become stars." since then I've always wondered what you had to do to become a star. But if I couldn't be a star could I replace the man in the moon, but how did 'he' get there. As a child, I racked my brain for answers, but now as a twenty-year-old woman, I've figured out how. Do the best you can at all times, be selfless when possible, and be quiet. So far it's been working out for me. The sky would quiet down in the night to relieve ones of the brightness the sun has brought. The lovely flowers that have bloomed despite the extreme heat presented during the day, and the coolness gave all throughout the night, they dance in the wind. As the tree's with holes give a whistle to alarm the nocturnal creatures of the night and let them fly out of their homes. I grab my materials so I can head home, it would be scandalous if a woman under twenty-five, have not returned home by midnight. Glancing down carefully at my watch I read, 10:23:24. I gently shake Sasuke as to signal him to wake up. He stirs and opens both eyes at me, groggily wiping them and then asking, "What time is it?" I tell him the time and we walk over to my house. It may be scandalous for an unmarried woman to walk home with a mysterious man, but right now I don't care. Right now all I'm focused on is getting us home safely and soundly. As soon as I enter, I lock the door and get dressed. I put on my pajamas and join Sasuke in the bed. (This is the point I would make a joke, but I've already made my joke of the day with my friend over text. So no joke, blame Wattpad.)  
*i!Day Skip and POV Change!i*  
^Sasuke's Pov^ I rub my eyes barely remembering what happened last night. That's right, I crashed at Naru's and slept over. The girl's hair seems to blonden in the morning, and it wasn't due to the sunlight. She wakes up beside me and kisses me good morning. She leaves to go make breakfast, minutes in I finally get hold of my senses and inhale the aroma of croissants. (The literal best thing since sliced bread. I love sliced bread. I love bread. #Bread4life) Getting out from the covers, I fall face first with my mouth kissing the floor. I roll over to the side and see safes. I put in the code 1010, her birthday, and watch as it locks and opens. My face turns in awe as I see the pile, or should I say tower, of notebooks stacked inside. I hear "Breakfast is served!" coming from the kitchen and I call out, "Naru, come here a minute!" She skips in happily but her demeanor changes as she sees me holding stacks of paper. "Sasuke. Oh my gosh. I haven't looked at these for so long. These are the stories I've written, I want to get them published, but I'm too shy." I convince her to do it, "Naru, face your fears and publish them. They can do you good." She gulps and nods. She promises to send them in today.  
-Time Skip-  
*July 26, 2000,* (My birthday is July 26th! Yay!)  
Naru rushed over to me with her engagement ring from me, shining in the light. "Sasuke! My books are selling out like crazy! Thanks for convincing me to publish them!" I allow my fiance to jump into my arms as I swing her around by the waist looking at her expression of pure ecstasy. Her smile filled with bliss lights up the room as I smile, something I find hard to do. Once I put her down, I grab her by the shoulders and kiss her on the lips. Once I pull away I wrap my arms firmly around her and listen to her squeals and giggles.

-END-  
I enjoyed writing this! Thank you for reviewing on my other stories. I hope you enjoy! Bye!

I might be taking a break from for a while just to focus on other stuff, thanks for cooperating! 


End file.
